1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to the face plate of the club head thereof. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a face plate which is tensioned, locally hardened and weighted at the impact zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a game of skill having two mutually indispensable factors: the talent of the player and the quality of the player's golf clubs. One of the areas of concern for manufacturers of golf clubs is the interaction between a golf ball and the face plate of the golf club head. It is well known that an alloy for the face plate should exhibit the dual qualities of high tensile strength and high hardness in order for the golf club head to transfer a maximum of kinetic energy to the golf ball.
However, no matter what alloy may be chosen for the face plate, there are inherent limits to hardness and tensile strength, as for example due to unsuitability for welding to the head structure. Further aspects of transfer of kinetic energy between a golf ball and a golf club, which are not addressed merely by alloy selection, are face plate tensioning and concentration of mass at the impact zone, both of which can have a profound affect on how far a golf ball can be driven and how accurately it travels.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the golf club art is a golf club featuring a club head, wherein the face plate thereof is tensioned and weighted at the impact zone.